Boys
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Semua ini baru saja dimulai. Tidak selamanya apa yang kau harapkan, berjalan mulus. Benang kusut yang nantinya akan menjerat, juga pesona setiap individu yang nantinya akan memikat, sanggupkah membuat dirimu tuk tetap berdiri tegap? Prologue: The Boys/ Hinata H. Slight GH, NH, SH/ Warn: DLDR! Happy Reading :)
1. Prologue : The Boys

**Boys**

 **(c) Hikari No Aoi**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto Dkk Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san

 **Rated:** T semi M mungkin?

 **Pair:** Xhina Pokoknya :3 #Hinacent

 **Warn: DLDR!** **Typo, Crack, aneh dll!** ini fiksi baru, masih prolog pula. Kalau mau kritik / saran silahkan yang berhubungan dengan fict ini ya ^^ Tolong jangan tanyakan fict yang lain dahulu karena saya masih berduka LCD laptop saya pecah :') (Semua data disana, ini hanya pinjam laptop temen) saya menulis karena saya suka dengan FFN apalagi pair SH :') saya masih berat hati hiatus luaamaaa :') jadilah fict ini sebagai pelipur lara saya :')

Terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya, minna ^^ selamat membaca!

.

.

.

 _Prologue: The Boys_

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan mendekat dengan langkah berat. Tubuhnya yang mungil terasa kurang menguntungkan sekarang. Kerumunan orang yang saling berebut untuk menulis absen, membuat gadis berambut indigo tersebut harus berusaha ekstra keras jika mau mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan.

Yap, bukan Hinata namanya jika menyerah sekarang. Karena semua itu butuh pengorbanan.

Setelah berdesakkan cukup lama hingga membuatnya berkeringat, akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan kertas absensi tersebut dengan penuh perjuangan. Namun, masalah lain kemudian muncul. Mana penanya?

"Butuh pena?" suara asing dari belakang membuat sulung Hyuuga tersebut berhenti meminta pinjaman pena dan menoleh kebelakang. "Kau butuh pena, kan?"

"Y-ya?" kening gadis itu berkerut. "Kau... ba-bawa pena?"

Meski sebenarnya, Hinata masih belum percaya bahwa pada akhirnya ada yang mau meminjamkan pena secara Cuma-cuma dan secepat ini, namun gadis enam belas tahun tersebut tetap berharap. Jarang-jarang lho mendapatkan pinjaman pena semudah ini.

"Tentu." Jawab pemuda asing tersebut ramah. Tak lama kemudian, pena warna hitam milik si pemuda sudah disodorkan kepada Hinata setelah beberapa detik mengobrak-abrik isi dalam tasnya sendiri. "Silahkan,"

"Te-terimakasih." Jawab Hinata tulus. Kemudian ia menulis nama, kelas dan segala informasi lainnya diselembar kertas yang ia bawa tersebut secepat yang ia bisa supaya tidak menimbulkan antrian yang panjang. Sedangkan si pemuda pemilik pena, menunggu dengan sabar.

"Na-namamu siapa?"

"Hah?" Kini, giliran pemuda berkulit pucat itu yang balik mengernyit.

"Namamu." Ulang Hinata lagi.

"Terimakasih, aku bisa menulis sendiri. Lagi pula informasiku cukup sulit jika harus dituliskan."

Hinata akhirnya menyerah, dan memilih untuk keluar dari barisan.

"Ba-baiklah, silahkan."

Pemuda tersebut hanya menjawab dengan ulasan senyum tipis, dan akhirnya mulai menulis.

Sementara itu, saat Hinata tengah menerobos kerumunan kembali untuk keluar, ia baru teringat bahwa ia belum mengucapkan terimakasih pada pemuda baik hati tersebut. Oh yeah, sopan sekali kau nak. Sudah ditolong, tapi mengucapkan terimakasih saja bisa sampai lupa.

Akhirnya, gadis muda yang rambutnya di kuncir asal tersebut berusaha kembali kedepan lagi untuk yang kedua kali.

Setelah hampir dua menit penuh berdesak-desakan dalam lautan manusia hingga membuat nafasnya terengah, Hinata akhirnya bisa sampai ke tempatnya semula. Namun lagi-lagi, masalah muncul. Pemuda tersebut sudah telanjur menghilang dengan penanya yang masih dipakai oleh anak perempuan asing berambut merah. Sepertinya begitu ia selesai menulis, penanya langsung direbut paksa dan pemuda tersebut didorong keluar dari barisan.

Kasihan sekali.

Lalu sekarang, penanya bagaimana?

Suara gaduh yang semakin menjadi karena semua murid berebut absen, membuat Hinata segera tersadar untuk mengambil pena tersebut dan mengembalikannya; bagaimanapun caranya. Tentu saja karena ia juga harus berterimakasih.

"Minggir kau! Aku duluan-HEYYY!" gadis bermata safir tesebut nampak tidak terima ketika ada yang mendahuluinya. Namun Hinata tak punya pilihan lain.

"Ma-maaf, sebentar saja ya!" Pintanya Sedikit egois. Sulung Hyuuga tesebut lekas menyusuri nama setelah dirinya dengan jari telunjuknya, dengan teliti. Semua ini demi mendapatkan informasi mengenai pemuda asing pemilik pena ini. Duh... nomor berapa ya ia tadi?

Siapa namanya?

Karin U.

Konohamaru S.

Shikamaru N.

Chouji A.

Sasuke U.

Hinata H.

Gaara R.

Ah, ini dia! Sasuke U. Kelas 11-12, Absen 10 Nomer Induk 152-

"Ayo dong gantian, jangan lama-lama!"

"Ma-maaf!" Hinata akhirnya mengalah. Ia segera keluar barisan dan membungkuk tanda menyesal. "Te-terimakasih banyak."

Sambil berdesakan –lagi- untuk keluar, dalam batin, Gadis bermanik _amethyst_ tersebut mulai kalut. Bagaimana mengembalikan pena ini sekarang? Sedangkan murid di sekolah ini ada ribuan. Kelas 10 ada 20 kelas dengan 30 murid perkelas. Kelas 11 ada 15 kelas dengan 30 murid perkelas. Sedangkan kakak tingkat? Syukurlah sekarang mereka sedang melakukan praktek industri, jadi sementara ini berkurang sekitar 500an orang.

Oh Tuhan, ini tak akan mudah.

Mendadak, Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya dengan tiba-tiba.

Sebentar, namanya tadi siapa ya?

"Aghh!" menggeram pelan dalam kerumunan, gadis bertubuh mungil tesebut mau tak mau akhirnya kembali lagi untuk mengecek nama si pemilik pena. Duh!

.

.

.

 _The Boys_

.

.

.

Oh ya, mengapa absen disekolah ini sangat mengerikan seperti itu tadi? Sebenarnya tidak begitu, Hari ini adalah perayaan ulang tahun _Konoha Gakuen International School_ yang ke-50. Dan semua siswa diwajibkan untuk datang dan mengikuti kegiatan yang sudah diagendakan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Namun, sepertinya panitia kuwalahan dengan jumlah siswa yang terus membludak setiap tahunnya hingga mengakibatkan desak-desakan seperti itu tadi. Tapi yasudahlah, sekarang yang penting ia sudah absen dan berhasil keluar dengan selamat.

"Kelelahan?" suara femiliar yang menyapanya barusan membuat Hinata menoleh kesumber suara dan tesenyum. "Ayo cari tempat duduk dulu?"

"Ten-Ten-san!"

Ten-Ten balas senyum, ia kemudian menyodorkan segelas air mineral dingin pada Hinata. "Mana Naruto?"

"Te-terimakasih." Kata Hinata sambill menerima air tersebut. "Naruto-kun? Ah, d-dia langsung ikut lomba."

"Wah, serius? Memangnya dia bisa bertanding?"

Hinata tekekeh pelan dengan ekspresi yang Ten-Ten tunjukkan. "Setahuku, dia l-lumayan jika harus lari."

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan beriringan sambil berbincang ringan. "Jadi setelah senam, dia langsung mengikiti pertandingan ya? Bagaimana absennya?"

"Ka-kalau tidak salah, ada absen khusus bagi siswa yang i-ikut lomba."

Ten-Ten mengangguk maklum tanda bahwa ia setuju. "Hmm, bagus begitu sih menurutku. Akan sangat merepotkan jika harus seperti tadi. Tapi Jujur, aku tidak menyangka bahwa panitia bisa kuwalahan juga ternyata."

Hinata balas mengangguk. "S-siswa baru semakin banyak tiap tahunnya."

"Oh ya Hinata, Tim Naruto mainnya jam berapa?" Tanya Ten-Ten lagi. "Apa sekarang?"

Gadis berambut biru tua tersebut kembali mengangguk. "Iya, Sekarang pe-pertandingan antara kelas 11-2 dengan 11-12." Tunggu, kenapa ada yang femiliar ya?

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonton?"

Hinata terperangah. "Te-tentu Ten-Ten-san! Ide bagus!"

"YOSS! Aku akan mencari tempat duduk, kamu yang beli minuman dan cemilan tidak apa-apa? Uangnya akan ku ganti!" Tanya Ten-Ten sedikit cemas. "Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok!" balas Hinata cepat. "La-lagi pula, aku juga mau me-membelikan minuman untuk Naruto-kun."

Si gadis yang rambutnya dicepol dua hanya bisa menyikut lengan Hinata pelan sambil menggodanya. "Duh, yang lagi pacaran... perhatian banget sih? Sampai wajahnya merah begitu lho, hahaha! Ada yang mulai latihan jadi ibu rumah tangga nih!"

"Shh, Te-Ten-Ten-san! Ja-jangan begitu." Jawab Hinata malu. Ia bahkan tak sadar sudah meremas minuman yang diberikan Ten-Ten tadi dengan kuat. "A-aku hanya membelikan minum, kok!"

"Pfttt- ya, ya... dasar pasangan muda." Kata Ten-Ten akhirnya. Meski sebenarnya ia masih belum puas sih menggoda Hinata. "Jadi kita _deal_ ya?"

"I-iya."

"Oke, sampai ketemu di lapangan sepak bola ya, Hinata!"

"H-hai!"

.

.

.

 _The Boys_

.

.

.

Hinata masih belum selesai memilih minuman di _Vending Machine_ meski sudah lima menit berlalu. Untuk dirinya sendiri sih, bisa minum Jus Jeruk-sama seperti minuman untuk Naruto. Tapi untuk Ten-Ten, jujur sulung Hyuuga tersebut masih bingung mau membelikan minuman yang bagaimana.

Juskah, Kopikah, atau bahkan... air putih saja? Tidak, itu tidak sopan. Setidaknya balaslah minuman Ten-Ten tadi dengan yang agak manis karena ia dan Naruto membeli minuman yang manis juga.

Ah, apa sebaiknya Jus Jeruk semua ya?

"Kau mau disana sampai besok?" suara bariton tersebut membuat sang Hyuuga muda tersentak. Bahkan, ia sampai tak sengaja menjatuhkan satu botol jus jeruknya.

"A-ah, maaf!"

"Heeh? Segitu saja kaget?" lanjut pemuda berperawakan tinggi tersebut sambil mengambil botol jus jeruk Hinata yang menggelinding kearahnya. "Cih, aku tidak semengerikan itu tahu."

Hinata bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Tapi satu yang ia tahu, bahwa ia pasti telah membuat pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut menunggu. Buru-buru, gadis bermata mutiara tersebut membungkuk dalam.

"Ma-maaf karena a-aku telalu lama memilih. A-aku tidak tahu jika ada orang ya-yang mengantri dibelakangku."

Pemuda tersebut semakin telihat kesal setelah mendengar perkataan si gadis dihadapannya. Maksudanya ia seperti hantu, begitu? lalu dengan sekali tendang, ditumpahkannya jus yang ia pungut tadi ketembok seberang hingga setengahnya dipenuhi oleh warna oranye dari jus tersebut.

Kedua _Amethyst_ Hinata terbelalak. Bahkan ia hanya bisa mematung ditempat karena kaget dan ketakutan. Pemuda ini berbahaya, hanya sekali tendangan saja botol jus tadi bisa telempar jauh-bahkan sampai pecah saat membentur tembok. Jika menusia normal, tentu membuat botol –sedikit- tebal tersebut pecah dengan cara membantingnya pasti akan sangat susah. Tapi dia...

"Ck. Anggap saja itu sebagai permintaan maaf, karena aku tidak bisa memukul perempuan." Kata pemuda itu sambil berjalan menjauh. "Sial, _mood_ ku sedang kacau dan Kau sudah membuatku semakin kesal."

Namun, dua langkah kemudian ia berhenti. "Sebaiknya Ingat ini baik-baik, jika sampai kau membuatku kesal lagi, bisa saja nasibmu seperti minuman tadi."

.

.

.

 _Tbc_

.

.

.

Mind to Review Minna? :') sepatah dua patah kata sangat berarti untuk saya ^^

Sampai jumpa lain waktu! ^^ _Salam hangat, Hikari No Aoi._


	2. Your Pen

**Boys**

 **(c) Hikari No Aoi**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto Dkk Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san

 **Rated** : T semi M mungkin?

 **Pair** : Xhina Pokoknya :3 #Hinacent

.

 **Warn:** **DLDR! Typo, Crack, aneh dll!** ini fiksi baru, Kalau mau kritik / saran silahkan yang berhubungan dengan fict ini ya ^^ Tolong jangan tanyakan fict yang lain dahulu karena saya masih berduka LCD laptop saya pecah :') (Semua data disana, ini hanya pinjam laptop temen) saya menulis karena saya suka dengan FFN apalagi pair SH :') saya masih berat hati hiatus luaamaaa :') jadilah fict ini sebagai pelipur lara saya :')

 _Untuk:_ _ **Dyahtrimeylanie**_ _yang sudah mau review di ffn,_ _ **teman-teman FB**_ _: yang belum bisa saya sebutkan satu persatu, dan_ _ **semua SHL**_ _dimanapun kalian berada, terimakasih sudah mau dukung Hika! ^^ #bungkuk# semangat kalian yang selalu membara, dan kesabaran kalian yang tak pernah ada habisnya untuk menunggu fict update an Hika, membuat hika terharu :')_

 _Sekali lagi terimakasih atas dukungannya! #bungkuk_

 _Selamat malam minggu, dan selamat membaca! :D_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Boys; Your Pen_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ten-Ten belum begitu tertarik dengan permainan yang saat ini sudah berlangsung selama lima belas menit. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia menahan diri untuk menikmati pertandingan tersebut. Karena jika ia terlena sedikit saja, maka sudah dipastikan bahwa hingga setengah permainan nanti ia hanya akan berkonsentrasi penuh pada team 11-2 dari pada mencari Hinata. Itu gawat.

Mengedarkan pandangan matanya keseluruh tempat duduk-bahkan lapangan, ia belum juga menemukan gadis bermata pucat tersebut. Apa Hinata harus antri lagi untuk membeli makanan dan minuman? Astaga… sekolah ini sepertinya butuh fasilitas tambahan.

Mengambil _handphone_ warna putihnya dari dalam tas, gadis bertubuh kurus itu lalu mulai mengetik pesan untuk si sulung Hyuuga. Setidaknya, ia bisa mengetahui kabar dari Hinata, sehingga kalau ada apa-apa, ia bisa tahu lebih cepat.

' _apakah kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata? Perlu kususul kah?'_

 **Send.**

Bunyi dari notifikasi pesan kemudian terdengar dari belakang. Kening Ten-Ten mengernyit. Kebetulan saja atau…

"Ma-maaf lama, Ten-Ten-san! Aku tadi k-ke toilet dulu." Kata gadis berambut indigo tersebut menyesal, kemudian ia menempatkan diri disamping Ten-Ten dan duduk disebelahnya.

"A-aku hanya membeli minuman jus jeruk, ti-tidak apa-apa kah?"

Mata madu Ten-Ten mengerjab beberapa kali. Kemudian tersenyum. "Oh, Yah… tentu."

"Pertandingannya sudah berjalan lama kah?"

"Tidak kok, baru lima belas menit. Sebentar Hinata, kamu tadi datang darimana?"

Hinta ganti mengernyit. "Ma-maksudnya?"

"Tadi aku mencarimu, tapi tidak kelihatan. Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba saja kamu sudah sampai."

Hinata paham sekarang. "Oh… a-aku lewat pintu belakang."

Ten-Ten menghela nafas. "Pantas."

Tersenyum kikuk, dan meminta maaf sekali lagi kakak Hanabi itu kemudian mengambil beberapa cemilan dan menawarkannya pada Ten-Ten. "Ma-maaf kalau mengagetkan."

Ten-Ten mengambil salah satu jajanan tersebut dan membukannya. "Tidak kok, aku tadi hanya penasaran. Ah ngomong-ngomong, kelas 11-12 sejauh ini sudah mencetak satu gol."

Hinata terkesiap dengan jawaban teman SMPnya barusan. Sedetik kemudian, _Amethystnya_ mencari sosok pemuda berambut kuning yang saat ini tengah berusaha merebut bola dari lawan. "Me-mereka sekuat itukah?"

Ten-Ten membuka satu jus yang dibawakan Hinata, dan meneguknya beberapa kali. "Padahal masih pertandingan pembuka, tapi sepertinya 11-2 tidak main-main."

 _Naruto-kun…_

"Santai saja, waktunya masih panjang." Kata Ten-Ten menenangkan. "Sudah sarapankah tadi?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan matanya, dan menatap Ten-Ten hangat. "Te-terimakasih."

"Huh? Untuk?"

"Me-mendukungku dan Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata tulus. "S-selama ini banyak yang menentang kami."

Ten-Ten terdiam selama beberapa saat setelah Hinata berkata demikian. Namun, ia kemudian menepuk pundak sahabatnya tersebut. "Sudah."

Hinata menunduk.

"Sudah jadi tugasku untuk selalu mendukung dan mengingatkanmu, kan?" ujar gadis bermata cokelat madu itu jujur. "Karena kita adalah teman."

"Te-Ten-Ten-san…"

Ten-Ten tersenyum. Lalu ia mengambil _snack_ yang sudah ia buka dan memakannya. Perhatiannya kini sudah tak bisa lagi ia alihkan. "Yap, lebih baik kita lihat kemampuan pacar durenmu itu."

"Hm!" Hinata mengangguk. Dan melemparkan pandangan matanya kelapangan sepak bola-tempat Narutonya, tengah bersaing sengit dengan seorang pemuda berambut biru tua. Mereka berdua sama-sama kuat.

"Ck, si Sasuke itu ternyata lumayan juga." Decak Ten-Ten kesal. "Sebaiknya setelah ini kau lebih mengawasi latihan Narutomu, Hinata."

Hinata tertegun. "Sa…su?"

Melirik teman indigonya sebentar, Ten-Ten lalu melanjutkan aktivitas makan cemilannya sambil menonton pertandingan dengan khidmat. "Yap, dia dari kelas 11-12. Yang mengegolkan tadi juga dia, Sasuke Uchiha."

Mengambil pena berwarna hitam yang ada di saku celananya dengan buru-buru, Hinata kemudian menatap pena dan pemuda tersebut secara bergantian. Kalau diingat-ingat, tadi Hinata tidak begitu memperhatikan ciri fisik pemuda tersebut. Namun jika namanya adalah Sasuke… bukankah memang kemungknan besar dia pemiliknya, kan?

Karena kunjung tak ada balasan dari kalimat yang tadi ia ucapkan, Ten-Ten kemudian menoleh dan mendapati gadis pemalu tersebut tengah mengganti-ganti arah pandangan matanya, membuat gadis berambut cokelat tersebut heran.

"Sedang apa, Hinata?"

Berhenti menatap Pena-Sasuke-Pena-Sasuke-Pena, sulung Hyuuga tersebut kemudian mendekatkan diri pada Ten-Ten dan bertanya dengan antusias. "A-apa dia Sasu… dari kelas 11-12?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"B-benar Sasu, kan?"

Ten-Ten menghela nafas. "Iyah, Sasuke. Kenapa, Hinata? Kau tidak berencana selingkuh kan?"

Hinata tersentak. "A-ap-Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!"

Terkekeh dengan jawaban refleks dari sang sahabat barusan, gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata dan menikmati pertandingan kembali. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Yak! Operan yang bagus, Kiba!"

Hinata terdiam. Perlahan, ia menggengam pena tersebut dengan kedua tangannya diatas paha dan mengamatinya sambil memikirkan sebuah rencana. Sekarang, bagaimana caranya mengembalikan pena ini? Apakah ia harus meminta bantuan dari Ten-Ten? Atau menitipkannya ke guru yang mengajar di kelas 11-12?

Tidak, itu bukan ide yang bagus. Ia harus pergi ke kantor guru dulu, dan bertanya mengenai jadwal pelajaran plus guru yang akan mengajar. Ada kemungkinan juga, ia tidak kenal guru yang mengajar tersebut siapa. Kalau sehabis ini ia memberikannya langsung bagaimana? Tidak. sepertinya hal tersebut juga bisa membuat orang lain salah paham juga seperti Ten-Ten tadi. Meski ia _hanya ingin_ mengembalikan pena, sih. Tapi tetap saja kan, orang lain akan menilai kita berbeda? Duh! jadi Harus bagaimana dong?

Mengambil opsi terakhir, Hinata kemudian menelan ludahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk meminta bantuan dari Ten-Ten. Karena ia yakin, teman SMPnya tersebut pasti mau membantu! Yoshh!

Saat hendak bertanya, Hinata sedikit dikejutkan dengan posisi Ten-Ten yang sudah berdiri. Meski begitu, Hinata tetap ingin mencoba. "A… Ano, Te-"

"Tidak, Tidak, halangi dia bodoh! NARUTO, HADANG SASUKEE!"

"Ten-Ten-sa"

"LEE! REBUT BOLANYA, JANGAN BIARKAN MEREKA MENCETA-"

" **GOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"**

Riuhnya sorakan di lapangan membuat Hinata terdiam. _Amethystnya_ lalu terbelalak ketika melihat Kiba tengah membungkuk sambil memukul tanah. Tepuk tangan dan teriakan juga masih keras menggema saat ia melihat kekasihnya tengah menjambak surai kuningnya dengan kesal. Sedangkan di belakangnya, _keeper_ kelas 11-2 mengamankan bola yang sudah berhasil membobol gawang mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya agar tak digolkan lagi.

2-0?

.

.

.

 _Boys: Your Pen_

.

.

.

Sasuke menumpahkan seluruh air dingin dari botol minuman tersebut keatas kepalanya dalam waktu lima detik. Berharap dengan cara itu, ia bisa merasa lebih segar. Meski baru pertandingan pertama, tapi jujur 11-2 sudah berhasil memukul mereka hingga sejauh ini. Mereka adalah lawan yang sebanding.

Apalagi, Pemuda itu…

' _Kau ternyata lumayan juga ya, Raven.'_

 _Sasuke berputar, mengecoh Naruto agar bola yang dibawanya tak sampai direbut. 'Kau juga lumayan, pirang.'_

 _Mereka berdua masih berusaha untuk mempertahankan dan merebut bola. Saat ini Sasuke diuntungkan karena jarak mereka yang sudah dekat dengan gawang lawan. Namun masalahnya, teman-teman satu timnya masih jauh di belakang sehingga ia belum bisa mengoper._

' _sendirian saja eh?' Lee bergabung, berusaha menahan gerakan Sasuke agar bola bisa direbut._

 _Dua lawan satu. 'Bukannya ini tidak adil?'_

 _Sang kapten terkekeh. 'tidak, temanmu sudah datang.'_

 _Sasuke tak mau menyianyiakannya, saat Kabuto sudah ada dalam jarak yang aman untuk mengoper, ia akan menendang bola tersebut kearahnya._

' _memangnya kenapa?' balas Sasuke enteng._

 _Sementara itu, Naruto bergerak kesamping, mencegah Sasuke mengoper ke temannya yang berada disisi kanan._

' _oo tidak bisa.'_

' _Ck.'_

 _Kabuto mempercepat larinya. 'KESINI, SASUKE!'_

' _Hahaha, ayo kita buat pertandingan ini menarik!' seru pemuda berkulit tan tersebut penuh semangat. Dan dengan sekali ayunan kaki, Naruto membuat bola tersebut berhasil berpindah ke tim 11-2._

' _sialan'_

"Wah, Sasuke-kun sangat keren sekali!" Sakura Haruno mendekat, dan memberikan handuk bersih pada sang kekasih. "Dua kosong? Sudah pasti kita akan menang di pertandingan kali ini."

Sasuke menerima handuk itu, dan mengusapkannya pada area wajah dan leher. Well, ia merasa lebih baik sekarang. "Belum tentu Sakura, kelas 11-2 itu juga lumayan. Terutama kapten mereka."

Membuka toples berisi lemon dan madu, gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut kemudian duduk disamping Sasuke dan menyuapinya. "Tetap saja, Sasuke-kun yang bisa menjebol gawang mereka, kan?"

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam. Meski perkataan pacarnya tersebut ada benarnya, tapi entah mengapa Sasuke masih merasa khawatir bahwa di babak kedua nanti tim mereka akan kuwalahan.

Semoga saja tidak.

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu masuk kesini, Haruno-san?" Suara wali kelas 11-2 terdengar begitu nyaring hingga membuat Sasuke mendongak. Sejak kapan dia ada disini?

"Kakashi-sensei?" ujar Sasuke dan Sakura bebarengan.

"A-Aku hanya memberikannya dukungan dan makanan penambah stamina kok!" kata Sakura membela diri. "Lagi pula ha-hanya sebentar."

Kakashi mengambil makanan tersebut, dan menarik Sakura hingga berdiri. "Kalau begitu, waktu sebentarmu itu sudah habis."

"E-EHH? Ta…tapi sensei-"

"Kita masih harus menyusun strategi dibabak kedua untuk melawan kelas 11-2, jadi bisakah kau membiarkan Sasuke berdiskusi dengan timnya sekarang?" Jelas Kakashi panjang lebar. "Ini pertandingan yang penting.

"Baiklah, aku tahu!" jawab Sakura sewot. "Aku juga ingin Sasuke-kun menang tahu."

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan?"

"Iya iya!" Mengambil tas mungilnya yang ada di sebelah Sasuke dengan kasar, gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu kemudian menghentakkan kakinya keras. " _Bye,_ Sensei galak! Ah, semangat terus ya Sasuke-kun! _Fighting!_ "

Sasuke membalas salam perpisahan dari Sakura barusan dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum hangat. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia segera menurunkan tangannya dan bersikap seperti sedia kala.

Kakashi hanya bisa mendesah panjang ketika gadis belia tersebut sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Sedetik kemudian, ia duduk disamping Sasuke. Ekspresinya terlihat datar ketika mengingat kejadian barusan. "Bagaimana kau bisa betah dengannya?"

"Kenapa? Dia manis." Jawab Sasuke kalem sambil meminum air mineral dari botol satunya.

"Pasti ada yang salah dengan kepalamu." Balas Kakashi tak habis fikir. "Baiklah, tiga menit lagi kita berkumpul untuk membahas strategi selanjutnya. Kau istirahatlah dulu."

Setelah menaruh selembar kertas disampingnya, laki-laki berusia tiga puluh tahun itu lalu bangkit. "Jangan lupa diisi."

"Sensei mau kemana?" Padahal ia barusaja duduk.

"Mengumpulkan anak-anak, lagipula cedera Juugo sepertinya serius."

Dalam hati, Sasuke menyayangkan sikap Kakashi barusan. Datang seenaknya hingga mengusir Sakura, ia kira akan ada hal penting yang mau dibahas. Ternyata… tiga puluh detik kemudian dia sudah menghilang lagi.

Mendesah pelan, pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut mengambil kertas yang ditinggal Kakashi barusan dan membacanya.

Oh, hanya absen.

Kemudian, pemuda tersebut menggeledah tas hitam miliknya untuk mencari pena demi mengisi absen menyebalkan ini, sedetik kemudian Sasuke teringat bahwa satu-satunya pena yang ia miliki tadi sudah ia pinjamkan ke seorang gadis.

Sial. Besok ia harus beli satu lusin!

Sebentar, Bukankah ia tadi sudah absen? Kenapa sekarang harus absen lagi? Atau… absennya dobel?

"Kakashi, tunggu!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Boys; Your Pen_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ten-Ten hanya memberikan tatapan datar ketika Hinata kembali dari kencan kilatnya. Sebenarnya Hinata juga sempat was-was ketika sahabat dekatnya tersebut tak kunjung bertanya, atau menyapanya selama beberapa menit. Namun saat ulasan senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya, ketegangan dalam hati Hinatapun perlahan mulai sirna.

"Kenapa? Kau kira aku juga akan seperti mereka?" kata Ten-Ten hangat, menepuk bangku sampingnya agar Hinata segera duduk disana. "Aku setengah mati ingin tahu. Ayo, cerita padaku."

Rona merah muda menghiasi pipi chubby sang sulung Hyuuga. Lalu dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertautan, ia akhirnya duduk sambil menunduk. "Na-Naruto-kun berjanji tidak akan kalah."

Tenten nyengir lebar. "Hee? Seantusias itukah kaptenmu setelah ketinggalan dua gol?"

Perlahan, Hinata mengangguk. "D-dia tidak mau kelas 11-2 kalah, dan tadi d-dia juga sudah bilang akan membalas dua gol yang sudah di curi di a-awal permainan tadi."

Ten-Ten semakin gemas, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencubit kedua pipi Hinata keras-keras. Sebagai gantinya, diminumnya jus jeruk yang tadi Hinata belikan meski sudah tak lagi dingin.

"Baiklah, kita lihat nanti. Apakah benar ucapan Narutomu itu bisa dipercaya."

Hinata mengangguk, lalu ia mengambil camilan yang masih ada dan memakannya. "Ten-Ten-san, m-mau roti?"

Gadis tujuh belas tahun itu melirik sebentar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah lapang. "Tidak Hinata, aku kenyang."

"Um, b-baiklah."

Kemudian, hening sesaat menyelimuti mereka. Meski suasana tribun masih sedikit ramai, setidaknya sekarang sudah tidak sekeras yel-yel yang terus melantun sedari tadi hingga memekakkan telinga karena cemprengnya suara dari para pemandu sorak.

Ya, tidak apa-apa. Meski sekarang perubahan suasananya begitu terasa.

"Hei, Hinata."

"Hmm? Y-ya, Ten-Ten-san?"

Meminum jus jeruknya lagi, Ten-Ten kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya. "Kenapa mereka semua begitu keras padamu?"

Hinata terdiam. Ia bahkan menghentikan kunyahan makanannya. "K-kurasa, mereka ha-hanya perlu waktu."

"Aku memang berfikir mereka benar." Timpal Ten-Ten jujur. "Diawalnya."

Sementara itu, Hinata memilih untuk diam mendengarkan dan menaruh roti cokelat yang tinggal setengah tersebut. "A-aku yakin Ten-Ten-san tidak begitu."

"Semenjak SMP, bocah itu terkenal berandal, urakan dan _playboy_. Tapi semakin kesini, kuakui dia memang berubah."

Menatap mata teduh Ten-Ten yang begitu menghawatirkannya, entah mengapa membuat hati Hinata begitu tenang. Setidaknya cara Ten-Ten dalam menolak, atau Bahasa halusnya kurang menyetujui hubunganya dengan Naruto, tidak seekstrem mereka. Ten-Ten masih mau menjadi teman baiknya.

"T-tidak apa Ten-Ten-san, bahkan j-jika aku dalam bahayapun, a-aku bisa melawan. Jadi jangan t-terlalu menghawatirkan ak-"

"Kakakmu, Ayahmu, bahkan mungki adikmu, aku heran mengapa mereka harus sekeras itu. Ya, aku tidak suka awalnya kau berpacaran dengan Naruto. Tapi ketika matamu memancarkan binary keyakinan, aku akhirnya luluh juga."

Hinata tersenyum. Meski perkataannya barusan dipotong, tapi ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya sahabat dekatnya tersebut hanya mencemaskannya. "D-dan sekarang dia menjadi kapten."

"Ya, oke, Kapten. Tapi kau harus selalu ingat Hinata, berhati-hatilah, oke?"

Gadis manis tersebut mengangguk mantap. "Hai!"

"Itu baru Hinata!" ujar Ten-Ten sambil menyentil dahi sulung Hyuuga tersebut gemas. "Baiklah, aku mau ketoilet sebentar. Mau ikut?"

Hinata menggeleng, ia memilih untuk duduk di tribun. "A-aku akan jaga tas saja."

"Baiklah,"

 _._

 _The Boys; Your Pen_

 _._

Pertandingan baru saja selesai dengan akhir seri atau sama. Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika ingat Naruto menepati janjinya agar tak kalah dari kelas 11-12, setidaknya ia dan timnya sudah berusaha. Apalagi, musuh mereka memang bisa dikatakan seimbang.

Memainkan kedua jari tangannya di depan dada, gadis bertubuh mungil tersebut akhirnya mendapat pengakuan dari Ten-Ten bahwa mulai dari sekarang ia akan mendukung hubungan mereka berdua.

 _Yokatta_ , Bukankah itu hal yang luar biasa?

Setelah pamit pada Hinata bahwa ia tak terlalu tertarik dengan pertandingan selanjutnya, Gadis bercepol dua tersebut kemudian meinggalkan lapangan sepak bola untuk melihat lomba _taekwondo_ yang ada di gedung olah raga. Yap, setidaknya dia sudah menemaninya melihat pertandingan Naruto tadi.

"Yo, Hinata!" sapa sang pemuda pirang ramah. "Aku membuatmu menunggu lama, ya?"

Rona merah menghiasi pipi si gadis, namun ia sembunyikan dengan menunduk. Meski sudah dua bulan pacaran, tapi masih saja Hinata belum terbiasa!

"T-tidak kok, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata kikuk. "A-aku memang duduk disini."

"Hee? Begitukah?" menaruh tas yang berisi baju ganti di sebelah kanannya, pemuda Uzumaki tersebut kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku. "Jadi kau tidak menungguku?"

Hinata salah tingkah. Maksudnya bukan begitu! "T-tidak, aku… aku, umm… a-aku menunggumu."

Naruto terkekeh. Ia kemudian melirik gadis pujaan hatinya tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah berhasil membalaskan dendam untukmu, tahu. Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan nanti kencan denganku?"

Hinata gelagapan, wajahnya semakin merona hebat. "K-ke-kencan?"

"Yap, merayakan dua gol yang aku ciptakan."

Namun sedetik kemudian, Hinata protes. "Ta-tapi kan hasilnya seri?"

Naruto mengernyit. "Tapi kan tim kami tidak kalah?"

Hinata terdiam. Ia menggigit bibirnya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melawan. "U-um, iya sih… ta-tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Sergah Naruto cepat sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Membuat sang pacar lagsung mematung seketika. "Pokoknya aku sudah mencetak dua gol."

Hening sesaat. Jarak keduanya yang terlalu dekat membuat Naruto dan Hinata terdiam selama beberapa detik.

"Pfttt-" yeah, Sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa pelan dengan bahagia. Naruto bahkan menunjukkan deretan giginya ketika mengingat ekspresi Hinata yang begitu keras kepala barusan.

"Hahaha, baiklah, kau sekarang mulai bisa mengimbangiku ya." Kata Naruto sambil masih tertawa. "Siapa yang mengajarimu, hm?"

Hinata kemudian memasang wajah cemberut, meski selalu gagal karena ia lepas kendali untuk tak tersenyum. "Na-Naruto-kunlah yang memancingku duluan."

"Hahaha, ya, ya… selalu cowok yang salah." Kata pemuda berambut kuning tersebut pura-pura terluka. "Oh ya Hinata, terimakasih untuk minumanmu tadi. Bahkan kau mengantarkannya langsung padaku, Maaf jika hal itu merepotkanmu."

Kembali, Hinata merona. Bagaimana tidak? Perkataan Naruto barusan sangat membuatnya merasa senang. Hinata merasa, hal kecil yang ia lakukan dihargai oleh pemuda tersebut. "T-tidak kok, aku sama sekali t-tidak keberatan."

"Hm, Tetap saja. terimakasih banyak ya."

Kedua mata itu bertemu, kemudian saling bertatapan lurus. _Amethyst_ dan _Sapphire_. Dari mata biru cerah sang pemuda Uzumaki seolah mengisyaratkan, bahwa rasa terimakasih yang ia sampaikan pada Hinata adalah perasaan tulus, bukan mainan seperti kebanyakan orang gossipkan tentang dirinya. Dan entah mengapa, hanya dengan saling berpandangan saja, suasana disekitar mereka berubah.

"Aku serius soal mengajakmu keluar akhir pekan nanti." Kata Naruto tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah sang kekasih. Berah menatapnya lama-lama. "Jiraiya-sensei, wali kelasku mengajak satu tim makan bersama. Dan kupikir tidak ada salahnya mengajakmu juga."

Semburat merah muda terus menghiasi pipi Hinata hingga membuat wajahnya terasa panas. Oke, tetap sadar Hinata, Meski makan bersama, tetap saja itu disebut kencan kan?

"Ta-tapi itu satu tim, dan a-aku bukan tim kalian, bahkan k-kita tidak satu kelas." Naruto hanya menghela nafas dengan jawaban Hinata barusan. Meski begitu, ia tidak menyerah.

"Memang. Lalu apa salahnya?"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku janji akan memulangkanmu dengan selamat." Ujar si pirang bersungguh-sungguh. Ia bahkan mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Ya?"

"T-tapi Jiraiya-sensei pasti-"

"Dia pasti tidak akan keberatan-Oh ya, aku tadi disuruh apa ya oleh Jiraiya tadi?"

"Eh?" Hinata menatap pemuda dihadapannya ini dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Dia memotong perkataannya karena tidak mau ditolak, atau benar-benar melupaka sesuatu?

"A-apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Kertas, mm… apa ya tadi? Laporan?" sekarang, Putra semata wayang dari keluarga Uzumaki tersebut malah terlihat bingung sendiri. Ia bahkan menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. "Apa ya?"

"Ke-kertas?" apa maksudnya? Daftar kehadirankah? "A-absenkah?"

Tep!

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya. "Ya! Absen! Astaga, aku lupa! Aku belum absen!"

"S-sebaiknya segera cari Jiraiya-sensei, Naruto-kun! Na-nanti terlanjur diberikan ke kemahasiswaan."

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, pemuda bertubuh jangkung tersebut kemudian berdiri. "Oke, aku pergi sebentar ya Hinata! Tunggu saja disini, oke?"

"Hm, i-iya."

Lalu, sipirang berusia tujuh belas tahun itupun langsung berlari ke tempat transit pemain. Bahkan sesekali, ia melompati tribun untuk mempersingkat waktu.

 _._

 _Boys; Your Pen_

 _._

Sasuke duduk di tribun tengah untuk mendapatkan pemandangan yang bagus. Kalau tidak salah, Sekarang adalah persiapan bagi kelas 11-15 dengan 11-13 untuk bertanding. Sepertinya babak kali ini tak kalah menarik.

Mengambil _handphone_ hitamnya dari tas ganti, Sasuke berniat untuk memeriksa apakah kelas 11-15 jadi bertanding atau tidak. Soalnya… kapten mereka dikabarkan sedang _sakit._ Berarti kelas 11-13 memiliki kesempatan yang lumayan untuk menang, kan? Pergantian kapten itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Sayangnya, ekspetasi dan realita itu terkadang tidak sama. Karena tangannya masih basah sehabis minum air dingin, ponsel lumayan mahal tersebut harus rela terbang sedikit jauh sebelum akhirnya membentur kepala orang dan terjatuh.

"Shit!"

Oh, no… ponsel barunya!

Hinata tentu tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut saat sesuatu yang lumayan keras tiba-tiba menghantam kepalanya dari atas. Belum lagi rasa sakit yang sekarang mulai menyerang ubun-ubun kepalanya sedikit membuat pandangan matanya terasa mengabur.

Apa itu tadi?

Mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sakit, ia kemudian mengambil benda hitam-yang kemungkinan besar adalah benda yang mengenai kepalanya tadi, dan mengamatinya sebentar.

Tak lama berselang gadis bermanik mutiara tersebut dikejutkan oleh pemuda asing berambut biru tua yang tengah berlari mendekat.

Tunggu, sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya. Apa ini _de javu?_ Tidak. Pasti bukan.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar pemuda asing tersebut khawatir. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia menghawatirkan ponselnya. "Maaf aku tidak sengaja."

Hinata terdiam. Ia kemudian menatap benda hitam-yang ternyata adalah sebuah ponsel tersebut, dan si pemuda asing secara bergantian. " _Ha-handphone_ ini milikmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian mendekat beberapa langkah. "Apa mengenaimu?"

Hinata meringis. "Y-ya, sedikit membentur kepalaku."

"Maaf, sungguh aku tidak sengaja!" ayolah, siapa juga yang mau melempar hape kesayanganmu hingga mengenai kepala orang? Rusaknya _handphone_ tersebut ditambah ganti rugi untuk biaya berobat pasti akan membuatmu mempertimbangkannya berkali-kali.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf!"

"T-tidak apa-apa, kok." Kemudian, Hinata mengembalikannya. "Lain kali hati-hati."

Sasuke malah semakin merasa tidak enak. "Maaf, ya? Oh, apa perlu aku antar ke UKS?"

"H-Hah? Apa? Tidak, tidak perlu! A-aku tidak apa-!"

' _butuh pena?'_

' _Ck, Si Sasuke itu lumayan juga.'_

' _Iya, Namanya Sasuke.'_

 _Sasuke U. Kelas 10-12._

Hinata mematung. Tunggu, Apa dia adalah… "Sasu…ke?"

Pemuda Uchiha dihadapannya tersebut terperangah. Ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi heran. Darimana gadis ini tahu namanya? "Ya?"

"Pena."

"Maaf?"

"Pena! Oh!" kemudian, gadis berambut indigo yang diikat tersebut malah gentian panik. Penanya tadi ia taruh dimana ya?

"Penamu!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ya-ha! Kapan lagi Hikari No Aoi update 2 fict dalam waktu 2 hari kurang dikit? :v #plak# senang rasanya bisa menulis lagi ^^ doakan saja laptopnya saya pinjam agak lama ya, dan mood menulis saya selalu stabil beginnii! ^^ terimakasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca :3 sampai jumpa di fict berikutnya!

 _Salam hangat, Hikari No Aoi_


	3. Si Pemarah

**Boy** s

 **(c) Hikari No Aoi**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto Dkk Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san

 **Rated: T** semi M mungkin?

 **Pair:** Xhina Pokoknya :3 #Hinacent

.

 _Boys; si pemarah_

.

Yashamaru, adalah wali kelas dari 11-15. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi bagaimana tim mereka bisa kalah sebelum bertanding, yang jelas, menghilangnya anak salah satu anak didikinya-yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai kapten benar-benar membuat kepalanya serasa mau meledak! Anak itu… Yashamaru bahkan sampai tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa berubah jadi nakal seperti ini sekarang.

"Jangan terlalu dipusingkan, toh kecelakaan itu tidak sengaja." Yuuhi Kurenai menyodorkan sekaleng kopi dingin. Kemudian tersenyum. "Maklumilah, mereka sedang dalam masa puber."

Yashamaru sempat terkejut, namun sesaat kemudian ia balas tersenyum. "Oh, Kurenai."

"Bagaimana kelasmu?" Tanya Kurenai sambil membuka kaleng miliknya.

Yashamaru mengalihkan pandangan matanya, sebelum melakukan hal yang sama. "Seperti yang sudah kau duga, diskualifikasi mungkin?"

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?" Manik merah Kurenai terlihat memincing. "Seharusnya kau menemani anak didikmu yang lain."

Wali kelas berambut cokelat muda tersebut meringis. Namun ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kurenai dengan tenang. "Aku akan melakukan hal tersebut, andai anak-anak tidak memohonku untuk mencari bocah nakal itu."

Kurenai kemudian duduk, meski agak sedikit jauh. "Dia pasti sangat tertekan."

"Ya, pasti."

 _.si pemarah._

 **Warn: DLDR! Typo, Crack, multipair dll**! ini fiksi baru, Kalau mau kritik / saran silahkan yang berhubungan dengan fict ini ya ^^ Tolong jangan tanyakan fict yang lain dahulu karena saya masih berduka LCD laptop saya pecah :') (Semua data disana, ini hanya pinjam laptop temen) saya menulis karena saya suka dengan FFN apalagi pair SH :') saya masih berat hati hiatus luaamaaa :') jadilah fict ini sebagai pelipur lara saya :')

 **Untuk:** **semua yang suka dengan Hinata a.k.a Hinata-cent ^^ YANG GA SUKA, SILAHKAN TEKAN "BACK" SEKARANG!**

selamat membaca! :D

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The Boys; si pemarah_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seorang pemuda bermata _hazel_ hanya bisa memasang wajah kesal ketika harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya siang tadi.

Membersihkan tembok dengan posiisi jongkok selama lima belas menit, ternyata lumayan membuat kakinya pegal juga. Ditambah yang memberikan hukuman adalah si master hukuman-Tsunade, Hari ini tentu akan jadi hari yang penuh celotehan panjang.

Sialan, gadis itu pasti yang mengadu.

"Ibu tidak habis pikir, bukannya bertanding kenapa kau malah menendang botol hingga merusak fasilitas sekolah begini?"

Ketika tambah diceramahi, pemuda itu hanya memutar bola matanya tanda ia tak peduli. Meski begitu, ia masih mau mengusap tembok di seberang _vending machine_ tersebut walaupun dengan gerakan yang asal.

Kalau boleh jujur juga, sedari tadi ia bahkan belum bersuara sepatah katapun untuk memprotes Tsunade-sensei yang tengah menghukumnya sekarang.

Terserahlah.

"Yashamaru pasti pusing dengan tingkahmu itu!" Ujar sang kepala sekolah _to the point._ "Ibu Tanya sekali lagi, kenapa kau harus menendang jus ke tembok sekolah?"

Siswa berusia tujuh belas tahun itu hanya diam saja. Lebih tepatnya, sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri karena ia sangat sial hari ini. Yah, meski ia yakin bahwa Yashamarupun hanya akan menenangkannya dengan omong kosong tidak bergunanya. Juga, teman-teman sekelas yang hanya berlagak seperti mengkhawatrikan dirinya, Dan gadis itu… awas saja jika mereka bertemu lagi nanti!

"Rai, kau mendengarkanku, kan?!" Tsunade menjewer telinga Gaara, hingga membuat murid kelas 11-15 tersebut mengaduh kesakitan. "Ini telinga apa hanya pajangan ya?"

Gaara mengerang. "A-Aww, apa buk?"

Akhirnya ia menjawab juga. Meski tak bisa dikatakan sebagai jawaban juga, sih.

Merasa diacuhkan-karena tak kunjung dijawab, Tsunade lalu tak mau berhenti sampai disana. Ia bahkan semakin kuat menarik telinga pemuda berambut merah tersebut hingga membuat Gaara terpaksa berdiri jika telinganya masih ingin terpasang ditempatnya.

Sial, tarikan nenek satu ini kuat juga!

"Rai Gaara, ibu tadi tanya apa coba?"

"Kok jadi tanya balik sih bu-AWWW!"

"Hee? Apa? Ibu gak dengar!"

Memegang telinga kanannya yang terasa sangat panas, erangan Gaara semakin menjadi karena sudah membuat kepala sekolah tambah murka.

 _Damn_ , mimpi apa ia semalam!

"Tadi lempar ke teman, buk. Taunya dia _gak_ bisa _nangkep_ , akhirnya malah meleset." Jawab pemuda betusia tujuh belas tahun itu sambil menahan mulutnya agar tidak mengumpat. " _Gitu._ "

Kening Tsunade berkedut.

"Hoo, minuman dilempar ya?" tak perduli dengan protesan penuh rasa sakit dari anak didiknya yang satu ini, kepala sekolah berambut pirang tersebut kemudian menarik telinga Gaara dengan lebih keras. "Dia ada di planet saturus ya, sampai harus dilempar sekuat itu? Atau, kamu mau mem _bully_ nya?"

"T-tidak buk-awww, itu-arghh benar!"

"Jangan berbohong, Gaara!"

"Yakin, Tsunade-sensei! Saya jujur!"

Namun, sang kepala sekolah tak mudah percaya begitu saja. Apalagi dengan anak yang terkenal nakal seperti ini. "Lalu kenapa bisa sampai pecah dan kena tembok begitu, _hah?_ "

Gaara meringis. Nenek lampir yang satu ini sangat keterlaluan sekali!

"Botolnya _aja_ yang tipis, buk!"

"KAU-"

"Tsunade-sama!"

Baik Gaara dan sang kepala sekolah, keduanya sama-sama menoleh pada sumber suara. Guru tersebut kini mendekat dengan setengah berlari.

"Sebaiknya sudahi saja, Tsunade-sama. Tidak baik apabila dilihat oleh murid lain." Yashamaru berusaha menengahi, meski ia juga tak yakin wanita berusia lima puluh tahun tersebut akan menyetujuinya.

"Lebih baik hukumannya diganti dengan tugas, atau sesuatu yang bermanfaat seperti bimbingan belajar. Hukuman fisik kelihatannya sudah tidak mempan."

Tsunade hanya menghela nafas panjang ketika mendengar kalimat Yashamaru barusan, sedetik kemudian ia melepaskan jeweran mautnya. "Dengar itu, Rai. Dia bahkan masih menghawatirkanmu."

Gaara terdiam sebentar. Kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada sang wali kelas. "Yo. _Makasih._ "

Laki-laki berusia tiga puluh tahun itu hanya bisa menghela nafas maklum. Kelakuan Gaara seperti ini memang sepertinya dipicu oleh masa puber. Seperti kata Kurenai tadi.

Lain halnya dengan Yashamaru, Tsunade benar-benar tidak bisa menerima kalimat kurangajar yang Gaara ucapkan barusan. "Oh, jadi menyapa guru seperti itu ya, hmm?"

Ketika rasa sakit dan panas itu kembali terasa, secara refleks Gaara mengerang lagi. Sial, bahkan sekarang naik satu level rasa sakitnya!

"ANAK NAKAL!"

"A-aww, aduh, sakit bu!"

Menancapkan kukunya pada telinga Gaara, Tsunade tak mau memberikan ampun sekarang. "Ayo ikut keruangan ibu!"

"Ciee, mau berduaan _sama_ saya ya buk?"

Yashamaru menahan napas.

Sedangkan wajah Tsunade sudah memerah seperti saus karena kehilangan kesabaran. Astaga, makan apa dia sampai bisa urakan seperti ini.

"GAARA RAI!"

"ARGHHH!"

.

.

.

 _Boys; si pemarah_

.

.

.

Hinata kemudian membungkuk, mengucapkan rasa terimakasih pada Naruto yang sudah mau mengantarnya pulang. "Ma-maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Sementara si pacar, gelagapan setengah mati karena merasa tidak enak dengan tingkah Hinata barusan. "T-tidak usah sampai begitu, astaga kenapa kau formal sekali?"

Menegakkan badannya kembali, gadis berambut biru gelap tersebut kemudian tersenyum. "A-apa tidak boleh?"

"Yah, untuk sekarang… lebih baik dikurangi." Kata Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah lain. Pipinya memerah. "Jangan anggap aku seperti orang lain."

Hinata mengerjab, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. "B-baiklah, Naruto-kun."

Memainkan ujung jari kakinya, pemuda berambut pirang tersebut lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana sekolah miliknya. Wajahnya masih bersemu. "Jadi… apa aku hanya bisa mengantar sampai disini?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku akan ba-baik-baik saja."

"Bukan itu. Maksudku, pacar macam apa yang mengantarkan kekasihnya dengan naik bus?" ujar Nauto jujur. "Maksudku, hanya sampai disini, di pemberhentian bus."

Ya, ia tahu betul alasan mengapa mereka berdua harus pulang dengan naik transportasi umum. Sebenarnya bukan masalah untuk Naruto bila menemani kekasihnya tersebut pulang dengan motor gede miliknya, hanya saja… selain Hinata kurang suka, mereka juga tidak bisa-belum, mereka belum bisa pacaran dengan leluasa seperti itu.

"Aku yang merasa tidak enak."

Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya yang melebar. Tingkah laku kekasihnya tersebut benar-benar manis. "Terimakasih, a-aku sangat senang."

"Huh?"

Mengambil beberapa _snack_ yang tadi masih tersisa saat menonton pertandingan sepak bola bersama Ten-Ten, sulung Hyuuga tersebut lalu memberikannya pada Naruto. "P-pokoknya terimakasih."

Kemudian, Naruto tertawa. Namun sejujurnya ia mengerti sekali apa kalimat Hinata barusan. Meski hubungan meraka begitu banyak kerikil seperti ini, namun Naruto sangat menghargai betapa gadis bermata mutiara tersebut mau melewati jalan berbatu tersebut dengannya.

Karena itu, ia sangat istimewa.

Mendekat dua langkah, Naruto kemudian menggenggam jemari lentik Hinata. Dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku tahu," kata pemuda bermata biru tersebut pelan. "Maaf, karena hubungan ini malah terasa meyulitkanmu."

Si gadis terdiam. Wajahnya memerah antara malu, dan merasa bersalah. Dan sayangnya, kekalutan hatinya itu malah membuat suaranya seperti berbisik. "A-aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf."

Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya. Ia tahu bahwa mereka sedang menyinggung masalah yang sensitif sekarang. Itu tidak masalah, karena ia yang akan melindungi gadis yang ia sayangi tersebut.

"Tidak, Hinata. Aku tahu kita masih bersekolah, dan keluargamu tidak menyukaiku."

Hinata menunduk. Tak mampu menatap mata jernih milik Naruto yang kini menatapnya tanpa berpaling sedikitpun. Ia malu. Malu pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah, dan tak bisa berbuat apapun.

Menarik dagu kekasihnya lembut, pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu lalu menatap Hinata dan tersenyum hangat. "Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi, untuk membuktikan bahwa aku telah berubah dan layak untuk mendapatkanmu."

Hinata tersenyum. Lalu mengangguk kecil. "Hum!"

Mengecup pipi sang kekasih dengan lembut, pemuda pirang itu lalu mengambil makanan ringan yang tadi Hinata berikan, dan mundur beberapa langkah. Wajahnya kembali ceria.

"Hihihhi Terimakasih untuk hari ini ya, Hinata. Hati-hati dijalan!" Lalu, murid 11-2 tersebut kabur.

Sementara itu, Hinata masih mematung ditempat karena ulah Naruto barusan. Wajahnya sangat merah, dan Tatapan matanya hanya bisa fokus untuk memandang punggung sang kekasih yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya dan masuk kedalam mobil. Pemuda itu… benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdebar keras!

Melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata untuk pamitan, Naruto meminta Iruka untuk menunggu sebentar lagi.

"Hei, Hinata, sebaiknya pertimbangkan lagi ajakan kencanku ya!" kata pemuda berambut kuning itu serius. "Dan ketika sudah sampai rumah, kabari aku. Oke?"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Boys; si pemarah_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke memainkan pena hitamnya tersebut dengan asal. Ia memang dibesarkan dalam didikan keluarga yang baik. Seperti contohnya pena ini. Ia meminjamkannya karena ia percaya, membantu itu adalah perbuatan yang mulia. Tapi saat yang dipinjami pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan terimakasih, dan seorang gadis berambut merah medorongnya karena tidak sabaran, bahkan merebut pena tersebut… mungkin kami-sama memang menakdirkan kebaikan itu tak selamanya dibalas dengan kebaikan. Apalagi di jaman sekarang.

Tapi yang membuat Sasuke mulai meragukan opininya barusan adalah, gadis berambut gelap seperti dirinya tadi. Ya, si gadis yang langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih setelah ia pinjami pena.

Mereka bertemu kembali. Untuk yang kedua kali. Dimana, Sasuke yakin bahwa untuk orang yang belum saling mengenal, mengingat ciri fisik-bahkan langsung mengenalinya saat bertemu lagi itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Juga, gadis itu seakan berkata bahwa meski jaman sudah rusak seperti ini, kebaikan itu masih ada. Terbukti dengan ia mengembalikan pena-yang sebenarnya bisa Sasuke beli lagi di Kyoto sana.

Adik dari Itachi Uchiha itu lalu merebahkan tubuhnya, sambil memainkan pena dengan kedua tangannya. "Siapa dia, hn?"

Mengambil pena ini kembali dari antrian seperti tadi pagi tidaklah mudah, apalagi ia seorang gadis. Dan tubuhnya mungil. Belum lagi, setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan pena ini, ia harus mengetahui identitas Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Jika dilogika, maka gadis itu harus meminta bantuan guru atau orang lain yang berkaitan dengan kelasnya-11-12. Namun faktanya, mereka tadi secara kebetulan bertemu lagi di tribun dan gadis itu berhasil mengembalikan pena ini oleh dirinya sendiri, serta tidak lupa –lagi untuk- berterimaksih dengan sepenuh hati.

Hee… entah mengapa, cara bagaimana gadis itu mendapatkan penanya kembali membuatnya tertarik.

Mengambil _handphone_ hitam yang tadi sudah ia lempar pada si gadis-oke itu murni ketidak sengajaan, Sasuke kemudian menelpon seseorang. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, telpon kemudian diangkat.

"Suigetsu, carikan aku informasi seorang gadis." Perintah Sasuke mutlak. "Oh jangan lupa, ganti hapeku. Tadi sudah terjatuh."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Boys; si pemarah_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yashamaru tidak bisa membiarkan Gaara pulang sendiri, terlebih sebagai paman… ia masih memiliki tanggung jawab. Apalagi setelah ia dihajar habis-habisan oleh Tsunade-sama tadi sore.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan anak kecil!" Gerutu sang keponakan dengan wajah kesal. Jika diingat, seharian ini Gaara memang tidak lepas dari ekspresi itu sedetikpun. "Dan lagi pula, siapa yang minta diobati!"

Yashamaru mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar beberapa obat pertolongan pertama, sedikit mengacuhkan Gaara yang sedari tadi mengomel tidak jelas.

"Hei, Yashamaru!"

"Astaga Gaara, kita akan makan setelah ini. Jadi bersabarlah."

Sang keponakan menatap tajam pamannya-meski Yashamaru juga tidak bisa melihat karena ia sedang membayar. Tunggu, apa pamannya ini tidak tahu dengan kalimat 'bukan anak kecilnya barusan'?

"Yasha-"

"Silahkan disebelah sini." Seorang pegawai toko masuk, dan membuka kasir di sebelah pegawai satunya. Ia seorang wanita berusia dua puluh tiga tahunan kalau Gaara tida salah. "Belanjanya saya hitung dahulu ya."

"T-terimakasih, oh iya… _ice cream_ ini a-apa ada sendoknya?"

Mata hijau zamrud Gaara sontak terbelalak. Bahkan ia sampai lupa tadi mau memprotes apa pada pamannya.

Gadis pendek itu…

"Setelah ini mau makan ap-" Yashamaru menghentikan kalimatnya. Terheran dengan sikap Gaara yang tiba-tiba jadi diam. Namun saat melihat arah pandangan matanya, laki-laki berusia tiga puluh tahun itu malah semakin tidak mengerti.

Apa mereka berdua saling kenal? "Gaara?"

"Totalnya 200 Yen. Ada sendoknya, sebentar ya saya ambilkan."

"B-baik."

Mencengkram pundak gadis disebelahnya dengan kuat, Gaara kemudian membuat orang yang sudah membuatnya dihukum oleh Tsunade tadi menoleh kearahnya dengan paksa. Tatapan matanya menajam.

"Hei kau, Gadis sialan."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bolehkah saya bertanya? Siapakah yang kalian tebak saat Hinata dimarahi di depan vending machine (dalam chapter 1)? :v jawab yang jujur ya… wkwkwk_

 _Wokeh, ini adalah hari terakhir saya dipinjami laptop –sepertinya- :') dan saatnya untuk berpisah! ^^ saya ga bisa janji kapan update lagi karena laptopnya masih rusak. Hayoo siapa yang mau mijami? Wkwkwk :') intinya, senang bisa menulis lagi! ^^ jangan lupain Hika yaaa :")_

 _Terimakasih sudah mau menemani Hika selama ini, dan mendukung terus-meski selalu telat update. Terimaksih juga usdah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita-cerita Hika ^^_

 _Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di fict atau chapter selanjutnya!_

 _Salam hangat, Hikari no Aoi_


End file.
